


Falling On

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Other, heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>OT6 Prompt (GTA AU): They’d always joked about it. It was the funniest thing— one day Gavin would kill them all with his idiocy. It wasn’t until Geoff heard the plink of a grenade on the ground under Gavin’s feet, and only just had time to shove Ray out of the way that the world fell out from under him, and all those jokes suddenly weren’t funny anymore. Living after Gavin’s death is like living in nuclear fallout. No one can sleep, not without hearing the ringing of explosions under them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling On

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, heed the warnings. There's death and blood in this one.

There’s no time. There’s a pin falling to the ground and there’s not enough time.Ray’s too close. Way too close. Even with the little jump back he’s doing, Ray won’t make it out of the blast. Geoff doesn’t think. There’s no time to think. There’s no time to plan. He pushes Ray out of the way- it works. The Puerto Rican is out of the blast zone- but Geoff isn’t. Shrapnel hits his right leg, digging it’s way into his thigh. He doesn’t have time to think that it’s lucky he was as far away from it as he was.

There’s not enough time to realize that even as far as he was, more should have hit him.

Geoff slowly picks himself up, his ears ringing painfully. Ray is okay, he’s got a few scratches from being pushed onto the asphalt, but Ray’s alive and that’s good enough for Geoff. Turning, he slowly checks on his other boys one by one. Jack has a bleeding arm and a blood stained back. Michael is standing in shock in the bearded man’s arms, but is unharmed. Ryan isn’t holding up as well as the others. The fingers on his left hand have multiple slices across them and his entire palm is red and black. His eyes meet Geoff’s and Geoff has never seen them look more regretful.

There’s not enough time to panic more.

Gavin was the closest. The British man had been the one to drop the fucking explosive, their only warning an inhuman shrieking noise. Geoff’s eyes reach where the pin has dropped and he feels sick. He can’t stop looking because Gavin isn’t standing up. Gavin isn’t laughing it off shakily or apologizing like crazy. Gavin isn’t making any noise at all, and Geoff knows better than to think he ever will again.

There’s not enough time to say goodbye.

There’s too much blood between all six of them and they need to get fixed up. Even knowing that Geoff can’t move. Can’t look away. Can’t let go of the dumb hope that maybe if he waits long enough- even though he knows the truth. Jack’s the one who pulls him away gently by his arm. He gets walked to the car much slower than they should be going- they need immediate medical attention. Michael drives, and the entire trip is silent.

There’s not enough time to speak about it.

Caleb and Lindsay meet them at the door smiling but one look at them has the latter yelling for Kerry to call Burns. They get rushed in and sat down, but Geoff is barely paying attention to it. Ray thanks him and all he can do is nod idly because it feels bittersweet. It feels like a failure. Burnie arrives with all his medical gear within ten minutes. Geoff only knows because his eyes are on the clock on the stove- he’s watching the numbers tick away like he’s been waiting up all night. He wishes that was what he was doing. Burnie is the first one to ask where Gavin is but none of them can give a proper answer yet.

There’s not enough time to accept it.

While Burnie stitches them up, Geoff tries to explain. He tries to say that Gavin had almost gotten them all killed but he can’t force it out. He used to joke to their doctor all the time that Gavin would be the one to kill them all. That Gavin would do something so idiotic there’d be no fixing it and they’d all be dead. None of them had actually thought it would happen. None of them had thought that they’d actually survive through it when it did. None of them had thought that Gavin would only end up scarring them all. Geoff can’t even bring up the word grenade because he used to joke almost every day about how the idiot would blow them all up one day.

There’s not enough time to regret it.

Burnie leaves and the entire day passes by them. Geoff can’t remember if they ate dinner. Geoff can’t remember if they had eaten lunch- he only knows that Gavin had wanted pizza. That the brit had complained about it when Michael had voted against it. That Ray had tried to agree with Michael, but had melted under Gavin’s puppy eyes. Geoff remembers that Jack had been looking up some places that would have a bit more than pizza so everyone would be happy and Ryan had asked exactly how old Gavin thought he was. Geoff remembers that he’d promised Gavin they’d get pizza.

There’s not enough time to keep his promise.

When they go to bed- everyone goes at the same time. No one wants to be alone for anything, and Geoff can’t blame them at all. The bed feels too large even though they’re all tangled up with each other with limbs still hanging over the edge. When Geoff closes his eyes all he can see is a pin dropping. All he can see is Ray being too close- is Jack grabbing Michael- is Ryan reaching out towards the middle of the explosion. There’s a ringing in his ears and no matter how much he presses his ear to Jack’s chest, no heartbeat will drown it out.

There’s not enough time to get rid of the sound.

Geoff has to go back. He visits the spot after he gets up in the morning, but it’s already been cleaned. There’s no one there. There’s caution tape, but no body. No outline. Geoff searches the entire area. He’s not sure what he’s looking for. He’s not even sure why he’s looking for anything at all- he just knows he has to. Even after hours of searching, there’s nothing but a silver pin that lays stationary exactly where it had been yesterday.

There’s not enough time to keep searching.

Ray finds him and takes him home. They stop to pick up dinner on the way home and Geoff gets a large pizza that he knows none of them will eat. He brings it home anyways, along with actual dinner. No one comments when he plates a piece and leaves it at Gavin’s usual spot at the table. No one comments when he immediately puts the rest in the fridge. Dinner is quiet, but after is not. Jack is the one who picks up the dishes but he has to excuse himself because the uneaten pizza makes the man choke back a sob. Geoff leaves the plate where it is, Michael purposely doesn’t look at it, Ryan stares at the space just above it, and Ray is the only one who can push himself to take care of it.

There’s not enough time to fall apart.

When they go to bed, Geoff brings the pin with him. He lies curled around Michael and runs his thumb down the silver piece of metal. It’s freezing but warms quickly against his skin, and keeps his attention focused on it. When he closes his eyes, his palm curls so tightly around around it that his nails prick his skin. He tries to focus on the pain, but all that comes is a pin dropping and a ringing in his ears that just won’t seem to leave- even when Michael hums a lullaby to him.

There’s not enough time to sleep when his bag stares at him from the corner of the room.

It’s full of left over provisions from their last heist. It’s full of ammo, a bit of money, sticky bombs, c4, and three grenades. No, that’s wrong. It should be three grenades but it’s not because Gavin had used one. Because Gavin had tried to grab the bag by the strings and had grabbed the grenade off the belt instead. There’s two grenades where there should be three because Gavin had been trying to get Geoff’s attention. There’s two grenades where there should be three because Geoff could only glance behind him before he knew he had to move Ray. There’s two grenades where there should be three because Gavin had screamed, dropped it, and moved- Geoff had assumed the Brit would be running like they were.

There’s not enough time to realize that Gavin hadn’t moved away from the grenade at all…


End file.
